ONE MINUTE MELEE: Pit vs Wonder Woman
Pit vs Wonder Woman is ahomeschoolingroudon's 21st One Minute Melee of his Third Season. Putting Pit from Kid Icarus against Wonder Woman from DC Comics. Description It's a battle between the two, powered by gods warriors. Who have been known to take on many, many threats and come out on top. But which one prevails in this fight? Interlude 2 FIGHTERS! NO RESEARCH! 60 SECONDS! ONE MINUTE MELEE! Fight Enemy Lair Mid-Night Inside the Enemy Lair, there was one warrior. One single warrior, no guards whatsoever. Just, waiting for another warrior to clash. More specifically, the guardian of Skyworld, Pit. The door creeked open, as the enemy in the lair. Still cloaked in the darkness, waited. As, the foe it was looking for. Pit bursted in, “Sorry to keep you waiting!” Pit shouted, as the warrior. Revealed itself to be Wonder Woman. Pit, without hesitance got out Palutena’s Bow. As Wonder Woman cracked her knuckles, “Athena, guide me!” Wonder Woman said. As Pit raised Palutena’s Bow. “The fight is on!” Pit responded. It all depends on your skill! Go for it! Pit quickly charged up an arrow from the Palutena Bow, and fired at Wonder Woman. Wonder Woman held up her Bracelets of Submission, which blocked the arrow. “Cheap weapon!” Pit said. Wonder Woman got out a sword and shield and ran at Pit, to which Pit swung Palutena’s Bow at Wonder Woman, as she did with her sword. “Pera, give me strength!” Wonder Woman said as he broke the bladelock with Pit. Pit skidded back, “You’re not up for this!” Wonder Woman taunted as she kicked Pit against a wall. “No, it’s you who isn’t ready yet!” Pit said, as he pulls out the Ore Club. Pit smashed Wonder Woman’s head with the Ore Club, sending her into the ground. Wonder Woman quickly got up and swung her fist at Pit. Pit used his Guardian Orbitars, blocking the punch before smashing Wonder Woman with the Upperdash Arm, but Wonder Woman stood her ground. “You fight like a man!” Wonder Woman taunted. Wonder Woman then said “For Themyscira!” before shield bashing Pit in the chest, Pit was knocked down. But fired the Drill Arm, then pulled out the Doom Cannon. Wonder Woman managed to block the Drill Arm with her shield, but once it got hit by the Doom Cannon. It shattered, Wonder Woman angry grabbed Pit with the Lasso of Truth. Wonder Woman then spun Pit around, “This battle is over.” Wonder Woman scoffed as she tossed Pit into the wall. “Don’t be so sure about that!” Pit said as he jumped up. “Daybreak!” Pit shouted, as he assembled the three pieces which crafted the Daybreak. Pit then fired the Daybreak’s beam at Wonder Woman. Which landed a direct hit and flung her into the wall. The entire lair began crumbling, but Pit paid no attention as he put his hand up in a V-Shape. “Victory!” Pit said, but. Wonder Woman flew out of the rubble and at Pit, before swinging the Boomerang Tiara at his chest and uppercutting him K.O! Pit, now with a hole in his chest. Just flung at the other wall, “I’m finished!” Pit shouted as he got crushed by the oncoming rubble. It didn’t kill him, but knocked him out. “You’re no match for an Amazon.” Wonder Woman taunted. This melee’s victory goes too.. Wonder Woman!Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:Ahomeschoolingroudon Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed One Minute Melees Category:'Comics vs Video Games' Themed One Minute Melees Category:One Minute Melees with a returning combatant Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees Category:Nintendo vs DC